ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues
Synopsis While battling with his greatest enemy, Deristroll, Mig ends up going into a strange portal and finds himself in Richard Rhyneheart's dimension and meet with him once more but this time a newly mutated and stronger Deristroll makes his entrance into his dimension as well and wrecks havoc on Richard's city. It is up to Mig and Richard once again to team up and take down Deristroll once in for all, while also having to deal with the return of one of Richard's enemies. Plot An explosion fills the air from the outskirts of the city. Mig as Shocksquatch is currently dodging Deristroll's every punch. He then grabbed his arm and shocked it. Deristroll shouted and kicked Shocksquatch down. "It seem you've under-estimated me since the last time we fought," said Deristroll, pushing Shocksquatch down with his foot on his chest. Shocksquatch struggled to get up and then kicked Deristroll down with his foot. He quickly moved and blasted Deristroll with electrical beams from his hands. Deristroll then whacked him into the nuclear power plant reactor and he got up. "Hm, you got .1 percent stronger it seems like. I'm not even trying with you," said Shocksquatch. He jumped into the air and slammed his body into the ground, accidentally missing Deristroll. "That's it!" he shouted. He charged at Deristroll and lunged into the air where he landed inside the power plant reactor. "Ye-eah!" he said. Just then a strange purple lightning hit the ground and a white tornado-like substance sucked Shocksquatch into it. "Waaaahhhh!!!!" he shouted. As he fell into the tornado, bubbles began to rise from the nuclear waste where Deristroll was in. Shocksquatch ended up falling out of the tornado and hitting the ground but noticed that everything looked different. The buildings were different, the people were different, he was different. "Where the heck am I?" he asked. Just then something was running towards Shocksquatch. "I got this handled," said Shocksquatch. Just then he saw his own alien Feedback hit him down. He was stunned at the sight of seeing this alien with different colours and it sprang up and turned into a human, one that was familiar to Mig. It was his old friend Richard Rhyneheart, who helped him defeat Deristroll and his enemy Darama last night. Mig turned back and shook hands with Richard, absolutely stunned. "Long time, no see Miguel," said Richard. "Same to you," said Mig. Mig was still perplexed at where the heck he was at. "Just so you know, you are currently in my dimension," said Rich. "Ah," said Mig. He and Rich both walked away to catch up on what happened since they're previous encounter. "Anyhting new in your universe?" asked Rich. Mig had an expression on his face when he gets confused and puzzled. "Ya know, same old stuff, same old villains," said Mig. Richard stared at him confused also, knowing Mig wasn't mentioning something. "Welp, I gained more aliens, including Gravattack," mentioned Richard. Mig was still bored. "Like I said...same old stuff." Just then a noise came from the city.Richard and Mig slid down the hill they rested upon to catch up on past events and hid behind a building. "Time to go!- "NO! Be stealthy," said Mig, interrupting Richard's comment about going alien. Mig dialed up SonaR and turned into and read the area behind him. He saw a gigantic beast-like figure standing there but seemed as if it was to staring at Mig. "Man this thing is close by," said SonaR. "Um Mig?" asked Richard. Mig stared up and saw Deristroll there. "WOAHHHH!!" he shouted. Richard dialed up Upchuck and slapped his hologram down. He began transforming and stared at Deristroll. Upchuck grabbed a piece of trahs off the ground and blasted it up at Deristroll. "HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FOOLS! I'M WAY TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU GUYS," he said. "Jeez! Not to self, no more dumping aliens in toxic waste," said SonaR. Upchuck carried off SonaR behind the building and ran onto the top of a building by going up a hill and jumping. Mig turned into Cannonbolt. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "OH YEA!" shotued Richard. He turned into Gravattack and lifted Cannonbolt and threw himat Deristroll in his sphere form. Cannonbolt bounced off his eye and Gravattack threw him at Deristroll again. "I think your hurting me more then him!" he shouted. "Oh oops," said Gravattack. He made Mig (Cannonbolt) very heavy and he landed on the building in a rough way. "WELL OW," he shouted. Deristroll yelled like a dinosaur and blasted the building apart. "ENOUGH OF YOU BRATS. IT'S TIME YOU TWO DIE!" he shouted. Richard was falling towards the ground while the building was about to squash him like a bug and Mig had bounced off the ground and landed on another building, in a hard landing again. "AGGHHHH!!!" yeled Richard. "Rich!" shouted Cannonbolt. He turned into Heatblast and saw Deristroll laughing in excitment. Just then Rich turned into a new alien, Crashhopper, and bounced off the ground very high and lande don Deristroll's head. "Whoa, who the heck is this alien?" asked Richard, staring at himself, puzzled. "I don't care, as long as he's useful now...BANG HIM UP," shouted Heatblast. He flew at Deristroll and blasted his face with fire and he was yelling and tried to swat Heatblast into the ground. "This would've been a lot easier if Clepron were here," said Heatblast. Just then Deristroll flicked Crashhopper into the air and Heatblast luckly caught him in the nick of time because Deristroll had almost blasted him to ashes. Just then, Richard's friend Matt showed up in the city and saw Deristroll. "Oh man," he said. Crashhopper jumped down and turned back into Richard. "Matt you have to leave. It's too dangerous," he said. Just then Deristroll looked down and saw Matt. "LOOK HERE, A LITTLE FRIEND," he said. Mig gasped and charged at Deristroll and got whacked back into the sky. "Waaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" he shouted. Just then Matt began to run away and Deristroll raised his foot up at Richard, getting ready to squash him. "SAY GOODBYE, RICHY," he said. Richard dialed up an alien and slapped his trix down and Deristroll smashed him. Swampfire grew out of Deristroll's foot print and he tried to run at Matt to save him. Deristroll began firing lasers everywhere and making buildings explode out of their foundations. People screamed in horror and utter terror and tried to evacuate from the city. Just then a blue flash occured and Fasttrack was shown speeding through the people to get to Deristroll and Matt. "Excuse me! Citrakayah coming through here!" he shouted. He came up close to Matt and Deristroll at what seems to be a secretive base and saw Matt holding a device. "NO! MATT NO!!" shouted Richard. He pressed it and it transformed Matt into Ultimate Matt with a large flash from Deristroll's ray. Fasttrack got blasted all the way through a cement building and Richard was blasted also. Richard had come out of the building as Wildmutt and searched for Matt's scent. Mig was back to normal and banged up and jumped out of the building and followed Richard as Wildmutt. "Raaarrghh!" shouted Wildmutt. Rich turned back and he and Mig saw Deristroll and Ultimate Matt fighting each other. "Oh crap," said Richard. Mig ran and turned into Puncherbot and ran at Deristroll. "You get Matt, I get Deristroll!" he yelled in demand. Richard nodded and turned into Bloxx and built a cage around Matt. Just then Matt kicked it open and blasted Bloxx down. "LEAVE me alone!!!!!!" he screamed. Mig as Puncherbot ran over to Bloxx. "Use your slingshot to blast me up at Deristroll's head," he asked. Richard nodded and lunged Puncherbot onto his head. He began badly brusing Deristroll and actually knocked the gigantic beast to his knees. "ARRGGGHH!!!" he yelled. "Hehe! You know how it feels now," said Puncherbot. Puncherbot then punched Deristroll across the hard concrete floor AKA the road and he broke through a building and was badly injuired. "Man I should go Puncherbot more often!" Mig said. He then turned into Spiker and saw Matt's hand on his trix symbol. "Oh my," he said. Matt threw Spiker into the air and kicked him down. Rich as Bloxx was being pummled by Matt and constantly smashed by his feet. "Ughhhhhhh -_-," said Rich. He transformed quickly into Four Arms and lifted Matt by the foot and lunged him right at Deristroll who then blasted him and he fell into a building and passed out. Four Arms and Mig (who turned back now) began running at Deristroll. "Man this day is filled with too much fighting and drama," said Mig. "I know right?" said Rich. Just then Deristroll got up and grew larger and more stronger and growled at Rich and Mig. "DANG ITTTT!!" shouted Mig. He ran back and transformed Tige-Rodent and threw Four Arms at Deristroll. "HEY! Are you crazy!?" shouted Richard. He smashed his head at Deristroll's chest and began falling down. "I AM ULTIMIZED! I AM...ULTIMATE DERISTROLL!!" he screamed. Tige-Rodent then dodged Deristroll's stomps and climbed up his legs and bit him. "ARRRGGHHHH!!!: Deristroll screamed. He slapped Tige-Rodent all the way down the street and Four Arms landed on Deristroll's toe, which broke. "FUUUUUU!!" he shouted. Four Arms turned back and Richard looked down at his Alpha-Omegatrix and dialed up Richardaco. Tige-Rodent showed up behind Richard and turned back into Mig. "RichardTaco should handle this!" said Rich. "A taco alien? Seriously?" replied Mig, unamused. "Trust me. He's a powerful alien," said Rich. He transformed into Shocksquatch instead. "Now why doesn't THIS shock me?" said Richard. Mig slapped his head and Deristroll angrily stared down at them. Shocksquatch blasted Deristroll in the face with electricity and Mig saw him. "NOW!" he shouted to Mig. Mig nodded and turned into Way Big and faced his bit taller enemy. "WAY BIG!" he shouted. He blasted Deristroll with his cosmic beams and Shocksquatch kept shcoking him. "AGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!," screamed Deristroll. Way Big then sucker-punched Deristroll in the head and punched him up into the air and karate kicked him. He landed inside an explosives factory and blew up. Way Big picked up Shocksquatch and ducked down from the fire blast that way coming after them. Mig turned back along with Richard and they both ran at where Deristroll had landed. Just then Ultimate Matt landed in front of them and looked really angry. "Oh right....forgot about that problem," said Mig. "You won't be getting away THAT easily," said Matt. He grabbed Richard and threw him at a building. He turned into NRG and tumbled onto the building and happened to land perfectly on top of it. Mig jumped off a car roof and swung off a light pole and grabbed onto the side of the building and jumped on top of it. "I have an idea," said NRG. "So di I," said Mig, deviously smiling. He turned into Lodestar and picked up NRG and threw him at Matt. NRG then turned into Feedback and landed on Matt. "GET OFF ME!" he yelled. Feedback then absorbed all Ultimate Matt's energy and blasted it all back at him. Matt well down and turned back to normal and rubbed his head, confused. Lodestar jumped down and turned back and hi-fived Richard. Just then the portal opened up and Mig walked up to it. "Thanks for helping out," said Mig. "I couldn't have defeated him alone." "No problemo," said Rich. The plumbers' from Mig's dimension got an alert from Mig and they flew Deristroll into Mig's dimensions' plumbers' base and locked him tightly. Mig then walked through the portal and gave a peace symbol to Rich as the portal then faded away. Rich and Matt stared at each other. "What-what happened here?" he asked, looking at the badly damaged city. "Ummm....a...rock band was here. People went insane," said Rich. Matt and him both walked away. The camera then switches to the plumbers' base in Mig's dimension. "The object is secure but is missing half it's body," said a plumber. "Hmmm," said Magister Patelliday, who happened to be there. "He should be fine in there. For a LONG time," he said. The plumbers then locked him up a 10th time and Deristroll had his eyes closd. The two plumbers and Magister Patelliday went into the base and the scene then showed outside the base and went to Earth. Mig was walking away towards Mr. Yogurtine's....as usual. Major Events *Richard transforms into Crashhopper for the first time. *Mig turns into Tige-Rodent for the first time by him. Characters *Richard Rhyneheart *Matt Alan *Miguel Tennyson *Magister Patelliday (in the end) *Two Plumbers (in the end) Villains *Deristroll *Ultimate Matt (towards the end) Aliens Used By Mig *Shocksquatch *SonaR *Cannonbolt *Heatblast *Fasttrack *Puncherbot *Spiker *Tige-Rodent *Way Big *Lodestar By Richard *Feedback (x2) *Upchuck *Gravattack *Crashopper (debut) *Swampfire *Wildmutt *Bloxx *Four Arms *Shocksquatch (accidental; selected alien was Richardtaco) *NRG Quotes Trivia *This is the second crossover betwenn Mig 10 and Richard 10. *This is a Mig 10 episode therefore it is non-canon to Richard 10. *This crossover takes place in Richard's dimension this time. *Clepron and Destiny aren't in this episode. **Clepron is in Mig's world at the Plumbers' Academy taking a test. **Destiny is in Richard's world at the Plumbers' Academy trying to get some time there for her and Matt. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers